


Doctor Sexy

by ireadhpinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor!Cas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/pseuds/ireadhpinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is totally cool. Just because he's about to meet <em>the</em> Doctor Sexy doesn't mean he's going to turn into some swooning fanboy - <em> oh my god, there he is! </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy

“Dean, please promise me you won’t be weird about this.” Sam stared at him, on the verge of one of his bitch faces. They were standing in front of a fake hospital room, three walls housing a couple of beds, heart monitors and IVs. “Jess won’t be able to get you back on set if you freak the guy out.”

“I’m not going to maul the guy, Sammy, Jesus,” Dean replied, standing on tiptoe to try and see over his ginormous brother’s shoulder. “I’m allowed to be excited.”

Sam sighed. “I know, I know. Just don’t be a creep, alright?”

“Hey, I resent th— _there he is_!” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm in a vice grip as he saw his idol, sexy cowboy boot wearing, subject of his much teased about desktop background, Doctor Sexy himself, Castiel Novak.

“Jeez, Dean,” Sam said, prying Dean’s hand away from his now most certainly bruised arm. “I thought you said you were going to be cool.”

“I am cool,” he squeaked. “Am I not being cool?”

Sam snorted. “I would suggest trying to look a little less like you’re about to pee yourself.”

Surprisingly, Dean didn’t have a retort and actually seemed to try and take his advice. He unclenched his fists and wiped his palms off on his jeans. He attempted a smile.

“Better,” Sam told him. “Now try not to look so psychotic.”

Dean smacked him on the arm. “I don’t look psychotic.”

“You’re making the same face that you make when The Roadhouse is having their beer, burger and pie special.”

“Shut up, I do n—“ Dean gasped. “ _He’s looking us_.”

“Maybe because you’re making a scene,” Sam said, staring at the deer in headlights look his brother had now. Sam rolled his eyes and elbowed him. “Seriously, Dean. They’re going to make you leave if you start freaking out the star of the show.”

Dean barely heard him. Hell, Dean barely remembered he was there because Castiel Novak, _the_ Castiel Novak, was walking over towards them, his cowboy boots making soft thunks on the floor.

“Hello,” he said to the two of them, his deep rumble of a voice making Dean swoon just a little bit more (not that he’d admit that out loud to anyone). “Are you two the new P.A.s? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

Castiel was smiling politely at the both of them, but his gaze was lingering on Dean. Whether it was because Dean still had yet to wipe the dazed look off of his face, or he just found him more interesting, Sam decided he’d let Dean field the question.

“I—uh—we—“

That is until he realized his brother was a complete and useless mess.

“Actually, we’re just here visiting my girlfriend, Jessica Moore. Dean here is a huge fan so she promised us we could come and see how everything is done.”

“Ah,” he said, eyes flicking quickly from Dean to Sam and back again. “Well, how are the two of you enjoying yourselves so far? There isn’t too much to do on set…”

Sam elbowed Dean in the side.

“You’re Doctor Sexy,” Dean blurted out, brain finally having caught up to the situation and malfunctioning.

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, but I prefer it when people call me Cas.”

Dean blushed a deep crimson. “Oh god, I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just—I—you’re here and then you were _here_ —and—“ There was another elbow in the side from Sam. “I’m just going to go and die of embarrassment now.”

But Cas didn’t seem to mind, he just kept on laughing. “It’s fine,” he assured him. “It’s hardly the weirdest reaction I’ve gotten.”

Dean hung his head. “Oh god, you probably think I’m just the biggest loser now.”

“Not at all,” Cas replied. “It was cute.”

“C-cute?” Dean stuttered, daring to look back up into those blue depths, so much brighter in real life. Cas had a bit of a blush staining his cheeks pink as well.

“Yes.” He turned back to look at the crew getting the scene set. The director was going to call him over in a second. “Are you going to watch?” he asked, cocking his head towards the set.

“Yeah, definitely. If we’re allowed. I wouldn’t want to get anyone in trouble.”

Cas smirked. “No trouble at all. My seat has a pretty good view.”

Dean nodded mutely. “Thanks.”

“Sure thing. Maybe after I’m all done here we can go grab something to eat?”

Dean’s jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered with a resounding, “Hell yes!”

“Great,” Cas said with one last smile and sauntered over to where the rest of the actors were taking their place on set.

“Dude,” Sam snickered. “That was pathetic. What are you? An eleven year old with a crush? Actually, I take that back. Eleven year olds have way more dignity than you.”

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean said, pushing past him to go and take Cas’ fancy actor chair with his name across the back and everything. “By the way, you are not invited to dinner with us.”

Sam just laughed as the director called quiet on the set. 

—-

“Come on, baby, please?” Dean whined.

Cas sighed. “Dean, out of the two years we’ve been together, what have I ever said or done to make you think I’d give in to your ridiculous request now?”

“Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that you love me?” he asked with his most charming grin.

Cas merely scoffed. “Nice try.”

Dean groaned. “Please, Cas? I’ll do anything.” He snuck a hand under Cas’ shirt and leaned in close to whisper again, “ _Anything_.”

A grin took over Cas’ lips as he turned to face his devious boyfriend. “Oh, Dean,” he said, reaching a hand up to run through those golden brown strands. “You already do anything. Honestly, if there’s something we haven’t already tried, I think I’d be too scared to attempt it.”

Dean took his hand back from where it had been sneaking towards the button of Cas’ pants and crossed his arms in a sulk.

“I shouldn’t be punished for being adventurous.”

Cas just rolled his eyes and turned back to the script he was supposed to be memorizing. He got maybe one more line in before Dean was back at it.

“You know my birthday is coming up.”

“I’m aware.” Cas kept his eyes glued to his script, even though Dean’s hands were back to their wandering ways.

“Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about what I want for a present,” he breathed into Cas’ ear.

“Uh-huh,” Cas replied, still trying to focus his attention on his lines.

“And well, I was just thinking, hoping really, that my amazing, fantastic, absolutely wonderful boyfriend and love of my life would do one teensy, tiny little thing for me.” He nipped at Cas’ earlobe.

Cas finally gave in and turned to kiss his boyfriend. Dean reciprocated immediately and pretty soon they were out of breath.

Dean had to stop the kiss because he just couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’m still not wearing the cowboy boots in bed, Dean.”

His groan was cut off by Cas’ lips.


End file.
